


And When The Double Sun Sets On The New Land

by The_Strategist (The_Optimist)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Accidents, Angst, Child Abuse, Fear, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Strategist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock suddenly finds himself on shore leave in San Francisco, except he's somehow landed in 2243, on the anniversary of the Kelvin's destruction. Desperate to get back his Captain and himself back to the correct time, but also not wanting to loose his mother and planet once again, Spock has a choice to make. Get himself back to the correct time, or try and fix this one?</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Moon Rises Over The Sandy Dunes

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be quite long.

_Spock_

  
Spock woke with a gasp, eyes shooting open as he took in his surroundings. Taking a deep breath, he recognized the atmosphere as Terra's own, and found himself on the ground in traditional Vulcan robes. Confused, Spock rose to his feet, only to find he was much shorter than the masses of unaware people around him, and looked down in surprise to find he had lost a lot of his height.

  
Spock focused his mind internally to find what had caused this disruption in his logical thinking, only to find his memories blurry and hard to navigate. With as close to a Vulcan frown he would ever reach, Spock pushed harder, finally finding the source of this problem.

  
_"Shore leave! Whoo!" Jim ran ahead of Spock as he made his way to the transporter room. "Come on Spock!" He called over his shoulder, and the feeling of humour flooded Spock._

  
_"There is no need to hurry Captain. We still have eight point three six days remaining on this shore leave on Terra." Spock informed his friend, who just rolled his eyes in return._

  
_"Yeah but Spock! This'll be the first shore leave I get to spend at home with you!" He grinned at Spock, a smile wider than the average human's._

  
_"The location we spend our shore leave has no affect on the leave itself Captain. That is as long as you don't anger the indigenous species or find another substance your body has an adverse reaction to." Spock lifted an eyebrow as he smiled with his eyes at his friend, who laughed at him._

  
_"Whatever Spock. But this'll be fun, I swear!" They stepped up onto the transporter pad, and Jim gave the signal to energise, when the ship was met with an impact of some sort, and all Spock could hear was screaming before the world faded out in a mixture of black and gold._

  
"Captain..." Spock whispered to himself, quickly attempting to locate his friend in the crowd around him. Spock shivered slightly at cold chill, and realised it must be Earth winter, considering the low set of the sun and the warm clothes the humans and other species wore around him.

  
Suddenly, a force hit him from behind, almost toppling Spock as he turned to find a small child looking up at him. His large blue eyes were filled with fear and something hard that Spock had only seen a scarce few times in his friend's eyes. "Sorry..." The boy, now believed to be Jim, tried to slip past Spock, but the Vulcan quickly grabbed his arm, 'causing the younger boy to flinch.

  
"Are you James Tiberius Kirk?" Spock quickly asked, scanning the boy for injuries, and frowned slightly to find light bruising across parts of his body.

  
"What's it to you? I'm not in trouble am I?" He turned, with what Dr McCoy had referred to as 'puppy-dog eyes', on Spock, and the young Vulcan felt his heart lighten.  
"I am S'chn T'gai Spock, and I am unaware of where I am. You are not in trouble Jim." Spock decided to avoid questions about how he knew of his Captain's identity, as the child obviously did not recognize him. Spock attempted to avoid feeling disappointed over this.

  
"Oh, you're Vulcan, right? I've never met a Vulcan before... You're in San Francisco, at the Kelvin Memorial ten year anniversary. How'd you get here?" Inquisitive eyes examined him carefully as Spock realized what was going on around him.

  
"I have wandered too far from my parents. I must return to them. Where is your mother?" Spock felt anxiety grow in his chest, his mother and father had attended this event with him. His mother.

  
"Ugh, she's over there somewhere." Jim gestured towards a platform at the front of the crowd. "Do you want me to help you find your parents? You look kinda lost." Spock nodded. "How old are you anyway?" Jim asked as he began to lead the way towards the edge of the crowd.

  
"I am thirteen point six eight years old. And you Jim?" Jim was beginning to slip away from him, and so the younger child stopped to wait for him to catch up, before reaching out and taking his sleeve to lead him through the crowd.

  
"Ten today." Jim huffed. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I can't pronounce your first name, so can I just call you Spock?" Jim asked, and after Spock agreed, Jim gave a small smile. "So where did you last see your parents?"

  
Spock thought back, and remembered they had been sat to the right side of the platform. "By the stage." Spock gestured with his free hand to the platform, and Jim began to lead him there. As they were walking, Spock noticed Jim's slight limp, and frowned. "Are you in adequate health Jim?"

  
Jim paused for a few brief seconds, before continuing on. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

  
"Fine has various definitions. You have a noticeable limp in your left leg." Jim gave a nervous chuckle.

  
"It's nothing that I'm not already aware of." The dark tone in Jim's voice would have shocked Spock if he was full human, but even as it was he wasn't completely ready for this shift in his friend.

  
"Are you okay Jim?" Spock asked again, voice gentler.

  
Jim turned to look at him. "For now, yeah. Thanks Spock." He gave a sad smile, before continuing on. Spock would have sighed if he were human at his friend's evasive responsive, but decided to leave it for now.

  
Spock could see the gathering of the important officials behind some cordoned off areas, and thought that he possibly saw his father's head for a few seconds before he was gone again. "Will you be sufficiently able to care for yourself Jim? You are welcome to accompany me."

  
Jim smiled at him. "I'd love to accompany you Spock." He fumbled over 'accompany', but managed the new word eventually. Spock gave a small smile at his friend, who looked over-joyed to see it, as if he knew it was a rare occurrence.

  
They made their way over to the important officials, and Spock felt the breath get sucked from his lungs as he spotted his mother, younger than he had last seen her almost three years ago he thought, though time had lost it's meaning now, because she wasn't dead, she was right there, talking with other humans and Vulcans, at ease and very much not dead.

  
"Spock! There you are! Who's this?" Amanda said spotting them, and Spock sent a small wave of appreciation towards his mother. She gave him a surprised look, before smiling at him.

  
"Mother, this is James Tiberius Kirk. Jim, this is my mother Amanda Greyson." Jim let go of Spock's sleeve to shake hands with Amanda, smiling as she accepted.  
"A Kirk?" Amanda glanced around, but at Jim's frown did not further the conversation. "Nice to meet you Jim. How did you meet Spock?" She pulled him off with her, and Spock followed silently behind as they began to talk. He had to restrain his smile at two of his most cared for people finally met.

  
The sound of horns interrupted the conversation, and everyone found a place to stand and face the stage. Spock found himself between his father and Jim, with his mother on the other side of his friend. The first speaker stepped out onto the stage, and began the tale of what happened. Spock watched on in respect, but carefully curled his hand around Jim's wrist, unnoticed by all but Jim, who he felt gratitude flow from.

  
As the ceremonies continued, he felt Jim slowly begin to tense, until finally his mother walked out onto the stage. She set up at the stand, and began speaking, but all Spock could feel was anxiety pouring off of Jim. He tried to send calming waves, but most of it was useless, as the second Winona Kirk saw her son a short glare was sent his way before she turned away.

  
Spock frowned, and sent waves of _lovedlovedloved_ and _calmcalmcalm_ to Jim, who relaxed into his side slightly. Spock was troubled by this revelation. What caused this fear of ones own mother? And why did Winona seem only too willing to add to this fear? Setting the thought to the side for now, he decided he'd ask Jim about it afterwards.

  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

  
As the crowds began to disperse, Spock released Jim's wrist only to have Jim try to leave. Spock had to reach out and grab his shoulder to stop him from running off, and turned to see his mother and father staring at them. "Father, this is James Kirk." Sarek nodded.

  
"I know who this human is Spock." Spock bowed his head. Sarek raised the ta'al in greeting to Jim. "Greetings James Kirk." Jim attempted to remake the gesture, but struggled. Spock saw a hint of amusement on his father's face that he may not have noticed before his mother's death. He turned to spare a glance at his mother who was smiling at Jim, and breathed a silent sigh.

  
"Is it your wish to return to your guardian?" Spock asked carefully, and at Jim's slight flinch knew the answer to be no. A look at his father let him know that Sarek had seen it also.

  
"If you wish to accompany us for the duration of this day, I am eight six point seven three percent certain that Ms Kirk will not disagree." Sarek stated, seemingly trying to make his words easier to understand for the young human.

  
"Yes please sir." Jim seemed to plead, and Spock saw sadness fill his mother's face as she caught on.

  
"I'll go with you to ask your mother then, alright Jim?" Amanda stepped forward, and slowly put out a hand for Jim, as if expecting him to reject it, like Spock had done many times as a child. Jim accepted the hand hesitantly, and Amanda's face lit up, causing Jim to smile, and then turn to look back at Spock, who nodded in reassurance.

  
Spock turned to his father as Jim was lead away, looking over the now younger looking man. The slight tension in his shoulders from Spock's time was gone, and the light in his eyes had returned. It reminded Spock of all the bonds with his people that had reformed, and he was comforted by them as he moved carefully through them in his mind. The bonds that had previously been broken however, felt new, as if they had just been replaced. Spock added this to his information being gathered on how to resolve this situation.

  
Spock spotted Jim's blonde hair in the crowd, and wondered if his young friend would regain his memories, or if Spock was going to have to deal with this by himself. He hopped, rather illogically, that he would get his friend back.


	2. The Air Stirs With The Cool Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man this is just kind of a plus one from the last chapter I'm tired need some sleps.

_Spock_   
  


Spock watched from his father's side as Amanda spoke with Winona. "Were you aware of the child's fear of his guardian when you brought him to us?" Sarek asked carefully as he also watched the conversation his wife was partaking in.

  
"I was not. It is indeed now obvious that Jim suffers from a displeasing circumstance of upbringing." Spock glanced up at his father, who nodded minutely.

  
"I have taken note of the physical restraints set upon the child. It would be within my power to suggest an investigation." Spock almost glanced at his father in surprise, shocked at his care for an almost stranger. But Vulcan's valued children much higher than that of Terrarians, and even though they were put through many trials, on a whole Vulcan children were unlikely to face danger without an adult stepping in.

  
"I do not think that will be necessary father." Spock indicated to Amanda, who had red staining her face and her forehead scrunched in anger. Her hand, still in Jim's, seemed to be flexing so as to stop herself from either tightening her hand around Jim's to uncomfortable levels, or in an attempt to restrain herself from attacking Winona Kirk.

  
"I believe we should intervene. We cannot have your mother attack a Kirk at the Kelvin Memorial. It is also highly illogically to let her face this alone." Sarek stepped forward, leading Spock down to Jim and Amanda. When they reached the small group, Amanda was silent in rage.

  
"Ah! A Vulcan! Yours is a logical race, please tell this woman to cease her accusations on my person immediately!" Winona greeted Sarek harshly, and Spock felt the slightest trickle of rage flow from Amanda to Sarek.

  
"Vulcans are indeed logical. I would first like to see the nature of this disrupt before making my decision Ms Kirk." Winona huffed before pointing at her son, who was looking nervously at the ground from where he hid behind Amanda's legs.

  
"This woman asked to relieve me of James for the day! And then when I questioned her, she became hostile and suggested that I am an unfit carer of my own child!" Winona's rage was fragile and weak in comparison to Spock's mother's, and he can tell from the look his parents shared that she was informing him of what had actually transpired.

  
"I do believe I can be of assistance. My wife was simply trying to favour you Ms Kirk. My own son has made a friendship bond with the child, and had believed James would wish to spend a portion of this day within our company." Winona looked shocked as she realised that Sarek and Amanda were married, and then even more so when she saw Spock stood just behind his father.

  
Winona quickly schooled her face, in a speed almost worthy of a Vulcan. She huffed out an angry breath. "Oh yeah? You'd be best taking him with you anyway, he doesn't want to stick around with his mother apparently." Spock decided that he had found a human even more illogical than his Captain, as her speech patterns seemed to be reflecting herself rather than her son.

  
"We appreciate your cooperation Ms. Kirk." Sarek bowed his head slightly, before turning to his wife and son, leading them and Jim away from the ruffled Winona.  
"Thank you sir." Came Jim's quiet voice from next to Spock, and Sarek nodded in return.

  
"It was only logical. No gratitude is necessary." Sarek did seem pleased however, and that was enough for all four of them.


End file.
